


A Pressing Matter

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Aranea and Crowe engage in abondingsession. For kinktober day 11. Prompt used: Scissoring/Tribadism





	A Pressing Matter

“Mmm… _fuuuck_.” Crowe croons, voice gravid with arousal as she grinds her vulva against Aranea’s.

Electric pleasure shoots through Aranea’s body. “Ohh, Gods, this feels so good. _You_ feel so fucking good.”

Crowe blushes slightly as her mouth curves into a cocky grin. “Couldn’t have done it without you, lover girl…”

“I’m so glad we met up today for brunch,” Aranea replied, pressing her pelvis against Crowe’s. She laughs. “No one in that restaurant would’ve been able to guess what we’d be doing next.”

Crowe chuckles. “Fuck no. Although if they were to know, I think it would be pretty damned hot.”

In their eagerness, Crowe hadn’t even bothered to remove her knee-length boots. Aranea leisurely trails her fingers over the details that pepper the leathery surface of one of them. “You’re so bad.”

“I know.” A giggle rings out into the room. “You love me.”

“I do. I will fucking love you forever.” She pours more oil onto their bodies.


End file.
